


Green Eyes

by cazmalfoy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't be jealous of them kissing, but he couldn't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPS - Real Person Slash. I do not know John Barrowman or Gareth David-Lloyd. No profit is being made from this story, and no offence is intended.
> 
> This was simply written for entertainment purposes.

Gareth watched as John crossed the stage, heading in Kai’s direction. He was going to do something; that much was obvious. But with John there was never anyway to predict what the Scot would do.  
  
Part of him was surprised when he grabbed hold of Kai and drew him closer. But a very big part of him had been expecting some kind of lewd moment from the King of innuendo.  
  
When John and Kai’s lips met, Gareth knew his jealously was showing in his eyes. He knew he had no right to call John his; because at the end of the day, John was his own person and could do what he wanted. But seeing John kissing someone else – even if it was only meant as a joke – in front of him, still made Gareth feel weird.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Gareth threw back his head and practically inhaled a mouthful of water – suddenly wishing he had something much stronger. Like arsenic.  
  
~  
  
There was a light knock at the door and Gareth heard a key card slide into the lock on the other side. At first he thought housekeeping might have eventually arrived; but one look at his neat bed, made him realise that they had already been earlier in the day.  
  
As the door opened, his brain reminded him that he had requested two keys – under the pretence that he had a habit of locking his only key in the room – and given the second one to John.  
  
Go away, Gareth thought to himself, not making any effort to greet John or indicate that he was aware of his arrival.   
  
“Hey!” John’s enthusiastic American accent greeted as he stepped fully into the room and made to close the door behind him.  
  
He paused and looked at the sign hanging from the door handle and, in a nanosecond, decided it was safer to put the ‘sleeping’ sign up on the outside – just in case.  
  
Once they were safely secured in the room, John turned to Gareth, only then realising that the other man hadn’t responded to him.  
  
To his surprise Gareth was standing by the counter, a bottle of vodka in hand as he poured himself a drink.  
  
“You’re starting early,” John commented, sliding down onto Gareth’s bed and flopping onto his back, sighing with relief to be finally off his feet and away from the pressure of hundreds of fans, at least for the moment.  
  
He lifted his head when Gareth remained silent and saw that the Welsh actor was glaring at his reflection fiercely. “Have I done something to piss you off?” John asked carefully, not wanting to piss Gareth off even more. “I mean, more than I normally do.”  
  
“You kissed Kai,” Gareth stated, only realising how petulant he sounded after the words had left his mouth.  
  
“So?” John shrugged. “I kiss everyone, what difference does Kai…” His blue eyes widened and his mouth fell open in realisation, “Oh…” he breathed, the corners of his mouth turning up in a self-satisfied smile. “You’re jealous.” His smile quickly morphed into a grin.  
  
Gareth scowled darkly. “Fuck off,” he hissed.  
  
John got to his feet and moved so he was standing behind the other man. “You’re jealous,” he said in a singsong voice. He slid his arms around Gareth’s waist, teasingly dipping his fingers underneath the hem of the T-shirt the Welshman was wearing.  
  
Gareth continued to glare darkly at John. “I’m glad you find my discomfort so amusing,” he snapped.  
  
The other man pouted and turned Gareth around, dragging him over to the bed. John fell back on to the mattress, carefully pulling Gareth down so he was straddling John’s crotch.   
  
“You are so cute when you’re jealous,” John whispered, running his fingers down Gareth’s side, drawing a shiver from the younger man.  
  
“Stop that,” Gareth protested weakly. He always hated how John could reduce him to a shaking mess within moments. No other lover had been successful at that. “I’m still fucking pissed off with you.”  
  
John’s forehead creased, Gareth was rarely jealous when his flirtatious nature came out. “Why?”  
  
“Fuck me if I know. It shouldn’t have been a big deal – it never has been before – but it still really fucked me off.”  
  
John pouted and reached up, pulling Gareth down so their chests were pressed flush against each other. “Would you forgive me if I asked you to fuck me?” he asked, his voice dropping to just above a whisper.  
  
Gareth couldn’t help the groan that escaped him when John brought their lips together. That kiss threw Gareth’s irrational jealousy into rather harsh perspective and he realised how much he meant to John and that any flirting or kissing was just part of the John Barrowman persona – it didn’t mean anything.  
  
“You think sex is the answer to everything,” Gareth muttered against John’s lips.  
  
The older man pulled his head away and looked into Gareth’s pale blue eyes. “It’s not?” he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Gareth glared at him, before sighing and relenting. “How does Scott put up with you?” he growled, climbing off the bed and pulling his top over his head.  
  
“Years of practice,” John replied with a nod of his head, following Gareth’s lead and shedding his own clothes, throwing them onto the floor somewhere.  
  
“He’s out of his mind,” Gareth retorted, unfastening his own jeans and pushing them to the floor, along with his underwear. “We both are,” he added as an afterthought.  
  
John grinned and watched, his chest heaving in anticipation as Gareth undressed. He knew he was lucky that Scott understood John’s need to have Gareth in life – and bed. He didn’t like to keep secrets from his partner, so Scott knowing what went on between them was a great weight off his shoulders and heart. Plus, he was trying to figure out how he could get both of them into bed – at the same time.  
  
“Turn over,” Gareth instructed, snapping John’s daze back to the situation at hand.  
  
John raised an eyebrow questioningly, but obliged nevertheless, rolling over onto his stomach and resting his head on the pillow, sliding his hands beneath it.  
  
He felt the bed dip and two strong hands caress his arse, before parting the cheeks. Seconds later, a wet tongue began to lap at his entrance, making his gasp in surprise at the sudden contact. He had expected fingers and lube, not that.  
  
Gareth slowly ran his tongue around the tight ring of muscle, waiting until John relaxed after the initial surprise, before arranging his tongue into a point and slowly working it inside John’s body.  
  
As expected, he found little resistance and he slowly began pumping his tongue in and out of John’s body, each time penetrating just that little bit deeper.  
  
In desperation for friction on his cock – the bed was just not rough enough – John reached underneath his body to stroke himself.  
  
Before his hand could curl around his leaking cock, Gareth’s tongue disappeared and he whined in protest, willing Gareth to carry on with his task.  
  
Gareth leant forward, sinking his teeth into John’s right arse cheek. He made sure to bite down hard enough to leave a mark, but soft enough to not break the skin. The mark would probably only last a couple of hours, but it didn’t matter.   
  
Quickly John’s whine became a shout of pain and he turned his head to glare at Gareth.  
  
“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Gareth asked, his rugged Welsh accent sounding thicker, as he lapped his tongue over the rapidly reddening teeth marks.  
  
John groaned at the domineering tone in his lover’s voice. “No,” he muttered, burying his face in the pillow, trying to not focus on his arousal and how hard his cock was.  
  
Suddenly the pillow beneath his head vanished and John hit the mattress with a startled, “Oomph!”  
  
Gareth slapped his already tender arse cheek and ordered him to lift his hips, allowing the Welshman to slid the pillow underneath.  
  
“Aren’t you gonna need lube?” John asked, watching out of the corner of his eye as Gareth got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom, returning with a condom and nothing else.  
  
“Nope,” Gareth retorted, shaking his head. “I want you to feel me for a while.” He laughed when John moaned and buried his face into the mattress. “Now who’s a man-slut?” he purred, running his hand down John’s spine.  
  
“Me!” John cried enthusiastically, sticking his arse up in invitation.  
  
Gareth laughed and carefully tore the condom wrapper open, slowly rolling it down onto his own hard cock. The feel of his hand against his aching member was enough to make Gareth moan and he couldn’t resist stroking himself a few more times.  
  
“That’s so hot,” John stated, snapping Gareth’s attention back to him. The other man had turned his head and was watching him with dark, lust filled eyes.  
  
He rolled his eyes and inched forward, moving so that his entire body was pressed against John’s back.  
  
The skin on skin contact made John moan and press against the familiar weight resting above him. “Don’t tease now, Gaz,” he whined. “We don’t have a lot of time anyway.”  
  
Gareth pressed his crotch against the crack of John’s arse, teasing his entrance before guiding his cock in the direction of the Scot’s entrance.  
  
John cried out in pain and buried his face in the mattress as Gareth impaled him with his cock. It hurt – always did, no matter how many times it happened – but he didn’t care. The slight pain was one of the most wonderful things in the world.  
  
Gareth slowly slid inside his body, not stopping until he was completely sheathed by the other man’s tight entrance.  
  
“You okay?” Gareth asked, pressing his lips against John’s shoulder and lapping at the tanned skin with his tongue. No matter how pissed off he was, Gareth didn’t want to hurt John.  
  
John growled and glared over his shoulder at Gareth. “If you don’t start moving soon, I’m going to change my mind and fuck you instead,” he threatened.  
  
Laughing, Gareth rolled his hips, eliciting a groan from John. Slowly, he began to piston his hips in and out of John’s body; withdrawing almost completely before sliding back in just as slowly.  
  
John groaned and buried his face in the pillow, trying to regulate his breathing. His arse was pressing back against Gareth’s thrusts of its own accord and it wasn’t long before Gareth changed the angle of his thrusts.  
  
Gareth knew the second he had found John’s prostate; the already tight muscle around him clenched and he had to stop before he came from the sensation alone. “Fuck!” he swore, placing his hand on John’s hip and holding him still.  
  
“That’s the general idea!” John growled. “Come on,” he instructed. “Fuck me, already!”   
  
He wriggled his arse and Gareth lost all sense of control at the feeling. He began pounding into John, each movement sharp and short, brushing his prostate on every other thrust.  
  
Gareth reached below John’s body, curling his fingers around the older man’s aching cock, drawing a moan of relief from the Scot.  
  
He leant forward, never slowing the movement of his hips and whispered in John’s ear. “You look so fucking hot like this, you know?”   
  
John moaned at the words filtering through the lust in his brain, and thrust back to meet Gareth’s movements. He was too far-gone for coherent thought; he just wanted to come so bad.  
  
“Please, Gaz,” he managed to gasp out.  
  
Gareth smirked to himself and pushed into John once more before whispering, “Come on then,” in John’s ear.  
  
The other actor didn’t need any more encouragement. One more thrust was all it took for John’s muscles to tighten around him, seconds before the older man came with a guttural moan, pressing his arse back against Gareth’s cock.  
  
It wasn’t long before Gareth couldn’t take it any more and he pressed into John’s body and came with a loud cry of John’s name.  
  
Gareth remained where he was, softening cock still buried in John’s body with one hand on the Scottish man’s hip and the other holding his sensitive cock.  
  
“Feel better now?” John asked, when Gareth eventually slipped from his body. John pushed the soiled pillow away and rolled them over, pulling Gareth to rest against his chest.  
  
“Yeah,” he whispered, resting his head on John’s shoulder. He knew they couldn’t stay there for long; it would be time for the next Q&A panel soon. But John smelt so good - Gareth couldn’t bring himself to move. “Sorry about earlier. I…”  
  
John silenced him by placing a finger over Gareth’s lips. “Don’t be sorry. Scott still gets jealous as well, you know?”  
  
Gareth stiffened in his arms and instantly John realised what he’d said and quickly corrected himself. “I don’t mean he gets jealous of us,” he assured his younger lover. “I wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t given me his blessing.” He immediately felt Gareth relax and John breathed a sigh of relief. “I just meant, he gets jealous when I flirt with people that aren’t him or you.”  
  
John leant closer and whispered, “I reckon Scott thinks us together is hot.”  
  
The younger man flushed – cursing himself for doing so – but was saved from answering by a hard pound on the door.  
  
“Put him down, Gareth,” Naoko’s voice called through the wood. “You don’t know where he’s been.”  
  
“You’re just jealous,” John called back, smirking at Gareth. Naoko was the only person other than Scott who knew about their relationship – having caught them several times in their trailers.  
  
“Fifteen minutes and we’re due back downstairs, boys,” Naoko reminded them before they heard her footsteps disappearing down the hall.  
  
~  
  
When Gareth pulled back from John, he glared at him and accused him of slipping his tongue into his mouth. He had and Gareth had enjoyed it; but the spectacle hadn’t been for their enjoyment. The fans wanted to see them kissing – so both men were more than happy to oblige.  
  
Halfway through the Q&A John started to shift his weight onto the left side of his body. Gareth smirked to himself, knowing the reason why John was so reluctant to put weight on his other arse cheek.  
  
He leant over and whispered in John’s ear while Richard was answering a question. “Everything okay?”  
  
The glare that John gave him was one of pure ice and made Gareth laugh out loud, no matter how hard he tried to stop himself. Thankfully the laugh coincided with the audience’s so it went unnoticed.  
  
John would pay him back later, that much he knew. And he couldn’t wait.


End file.
